Field of the Invention
This application is related to systems and methods for establishing expected clinical performance of an intraocular lens (IOL) when implanted in the eye.
Description of the Related Art
Retinal image quality of intraocular lenses when implanted in the eye of a patient can be estimated from different metrics obtained from bench-top optical measurements. Many of these metrics are obtained from bench-top optical measurements performed at the best focus of the IOL and at one or a few spatial frequencies and thus can be unreliable in predicting the performance when implanted in the eye and at non-peak focalities. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new techniques to reliably predict the performance of an IOL when implanted in the eye for different vergences, including distance, intermediate and/or near.